


W Korea Vogue

by minshua_9597



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Jisoo is hella possessive in this fic, Kim Mingyu STOP TAKING PHOTOS HALF NAKED, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu, sorry sudden inspiration out of no wherr, yes that one fucking picture in W Korea Vogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshua_9597/pseuds/minshua_9597
Summary: Jisoo knew that. He knew how much troubles Mingyu would get in later. But he decided to wait. He wanted Mingyu to understand his mistake.Mingyu will have to pay his own price.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	W Korea Vogue

Jisoo knew that. He knew how much troubles Mingyu would get in later. But he decided to wait. He wanted Mingyu to understand his mistake.

_Mingyu will have to pay his own price._

"Hey, is everything alright between you and Mingyu?" Jeonghan asked right when he was about to enter their shared room. Seventeen just finished their dinner, and even though Jisoo did not ignore or had a "cold war" with Mingyu, everyone could sense something in each of his movements.

Something dangerous, something _mischievous_.

"Nope, it's all good." Jisoo smiled, a beautiful curved made its way to his face.

Jeonghan's face eased down. He nodded before patting his back and leave to the other room. Jisoo looked at his friend disappearing behind the door before entering the dorm room.

He took out his phone again and looked again at the picture that the Carats were going wild about.

Mingyu's photoshoot for W Korean Vogue.

Mingyu. Kim _fucking_ Mingyu. _His_ Kim Mingyu.

His boyfriend. His lover.

_His most prized possession._

And Mingyu knew that too. He knows. Because Jisoo reminded him every single day whenever Mingyu started to forget that and started to step out of the limit.

_"You're hyung's boyfriend, his lover, his most treasured person..._

_Never forget that."_

Now looking back at the photo, Jisoo was angry. No furious, so furious that he could feel his blood boiling at the picture. His grasp on the phone was so tight that it could snap under the pressure. Sure he had such fine muscles like the Greek god and the dream height for all the females, or any features that could make fans go crazy, he didn't need to show that to everyone to see.

If not, he should only let Jisoo sees this perfect body.

Mingyu could have switched this position with anyone in the Hip-hop team. The Hip-hop line was the group that contained the most built and trained bodies out of all 13 of them, and Mingyu just couldn't resist the temptation and gave it to someone else?

Enough with getting mad, Carats and non-Carats have seen it. The world has published it. There was no going back to fix the mistake.

Tonight, he will make Mingyu pay.

* * *

"Jisoo hyung, are you in here?" Mingyu asked as he entered the dark room. Jisoo hated the dark, why would he had the door shut and all the lights were off.

He knew something was off today, and his theory was even better proved when the room was all dark and quiet.

He didn't know if anything happened to Jisoo before, but all he knew that when the team came home for supper, their was something weird in his gaze.

It's dark, hypnotizing, mischievous and a glint of dangerousness.

During supper it just got worse. Even though Jisoo was being all clingy as usual, he started doing weird things that got him rilled up. His hands going up and down his thigh, sometime squeezing the muscle near his pelvic.

Because he knew Jisoo himself would never do that.

"Jisoo hyung?"

Mingyu decided to switch the light, but before he could reach the switch, his view went completely black.

* * *

Mingyu's eyes were hit by the strong lights, making him squinted in annoyance. He tried to reach him hands down to cover his face, he realized something.

They were bounded.

Mingyu tried to register what was going on, the shadow of a figure moved into his view.

It's Jisoo...

But he was barely wearing anything, except a pair of tight boxer, an oversized cardigan that was definitely Mingyu's, and a bucket hat that fully covered his white, permented hair.

"Jisoo hyung?"

"Mingyu-ah.." Jisoo said before standing in front of him.

Everything of Jisoo was exposed. His chest, his long legs, his white smooth skin and those collarbones that loves to be marked and claimed.

"Do you know what you have done to be in this position?" Jisoo asked, his honey-sweet voice dripped down from his beautiful pink, glossy lips. Mingyu adored Jisoo's voice, that addictive poison-like sound coming from those lips forming different words. 

_It's even more beautiful when he was moaning his name_.

"Huh?..."

"Do you know what you have done to be in this position?" Jisoo asked again, this time crawling up to Mingyu's body and sat down on his half-hard cock.

Mingyu groaned as Jisoo teasingly grinded down, his plump ass cheeks touching his thigh while trying to hump in his cock.

"Hah.. hyung.. I don't know.." Mingyu spoke, his voice breathy and low.

"Hmm... Then let hyung tell you why."

Jisoo immediately ripped off the boxer that was constricting Mingyu's dick before slowly and teasingly pulled down his garment, earning a groan in annoyance from his boyfriend.

Finally bare and no restrictions, Jisoo grinded down onto his cock again, moaning at the sensation. Mingyu was hot and heavy on his stomach, and Jisoo was excited.

Mingyu watched in pain and suffocation as he could not reach down to squeeze those supple white thighs and leave a handprint on them, or biting and nibbing until Jisoo was covered in blooming marks and hickeys.

"Hyung.. let me touch you.. please.." Mingyu plead, but the darkness in the older's eyes have seemed to already tell the answer.

"Mingyu-ah, this is your punishment."

"What for?" Mingyu asked, before throwing his head back and groaned louder as Jisoo grinded down harder on his cock.

"Hmm... Don't this outfit look familiar to you?" Jisoo asked.

Now Mingyu started to realize what was happening. The clothes Jisoo was wearing was the same concept as his W Korea Vogue photo.

And now he realized another thing to. Jisoo was upsettingly jealous. 

Most people believe the dom was supposed to be territorial guy, but Jisoo was just as possessive. Whenever he wanted to do something daring like showing abs to fans or other things, Jisoo would appear right by his shoulders and dangerously warned him about the _consequences_.

He had never taken those warnings seriously, but today it seemed that he had pushed Jisoo's limit.

"Mingyu-ah... That picture of yours is everywhere. Everyone was drooling over that toned abs of yours, and you don't know how mad I was when I see Carats posting horny tweets about them." Jisoo said, his finger tracing nonsense patterns on those strong chest muscles.

"You could have traded that position for anyone."

Jisoo then leaned down and whispered into his left ear.

"What do you think if I... started walking down the company's hallway... wearing like this?"

"Don't you fucking dare." Mingyu hissed out, earning a cute chuckled from the man above. Mingyu couldn't bare the thought of having someone else, anyone else but him, to see Jisoo's, his Jisoo's, naked form.

"But you did that too, but on an international scale. I think it would be fair if I-Ah!" Jisoo's sentence was cut of by a moan as Mingyu bit down hard to his shoulder blade.

"I said don't you fucking dare to think that." Mingyu growled, his angry deep voice sent a shiver down his spine, making his tiny cock jumped in excitement.

"So have you learned your lesson?" Jisoo asked as he lift his head away from Mingyu's.

"Yes hyung. Now can you let me go?" Mingyu begged. He had his limit when it comes to teasing and he felt like his chest would explode if this torture continued for the next minute.

Jisoo giggled before leaning down and peck on Mingyu's lips.

"It depends on how good you take this punishment then."

* * *

Mingyu couldn't believe this was actually really happening. His body and arm muscles was slowly getting sore from the cuffs, his hard cock leaking from all of those teasing Jisoo played on him.

Now he was trying hard to not look at his boyfriend, moaning his name sensually as he humped himself onto his thigh.

"Mingyu-ah... Open your eyes~" Jisoo's sensual voice sent shivers all over his skin.

Mingyu did as he was told. _Fuck_.

Jisoo was fingering himself open, his ass was full on display. He could clearly see those fingers trying to get in deeper into the hole, the liquid dripping out because of the sensation, and Jisoo's mischievous smirk.

Oh how much he wanted to grasped and kneed that soft flesh, the wet and warm feeling around his digits as pushed in deeper to find the spot that would make Jisoo go insane. He wanted to squeeze out every possible moaning sounds from Jisoo, from breathy squeaks to high pitch screams and cries.

"Fuck... Jisoo.. let me touch you"

"Hah.. no... Beg for it... Try harder..." Jisoo said, a sharp moaned spilled out as he pushed his fingers in deeper.

"Fuck... Hyung.. let me touch you... Let me make you feel good."

"Nice try.. keep.. keep going." Jisoo moaned out again.

Mingyu was out of cards to play. Since he was always the dominant one when it comes to sex, he never thought that he would be in the position to _beg_ someone for control.

After 30 minutes of another torture session, Jisoo finally, finally, started the whole game properly.

Positioning himself, Jisoo slowly sat down on the cock. He was only half way when he was breathing out harshly. If there's one thing Mingyu will take pride of himself, that would be his capability to pleasure his boyfriend like nobody else.

Mingyu had the biggest size out of everyone he used to have sex with, and Mingyu will remain to be the only person who is able to give him this feeling whenever they are making love.

Jisoo took a big breath before sinking down, finally resting his shaking hips onto Mingyu's pelvic.

Mingyu smirked as he watched Jisoo shaking hard just by sitting down on his dick. Those naughty shines in his eyes were gone, now filled with glittering tears made from the pleasure and contentment.

Mingyu decided to tease the other by thrusting upward, earning a yelp and a slap on his hip by the flustered boy. But watching the small dick twitched and let out a small pool of precum, he knew he was going to win this game.

Not wasting a chance, Mingyu thrusted up immediately, making Jisoo jolted and screamed because of the sudden movement. He wasn't even close to be ready, and the way Mingyu's cock was shoved hilt deep was too much for him to handle 

"K-Kim fucking Mingyu.. s-stop AH!" Jisoo let out another loud moan as Mingyu thrusted in deeper, the mushroom head scrapped his prostate.

He tried to settle and take control by pressing his hands down to Mingyu's shoulders and lift his legs to prevent Mingyu from penetrating deeper. But with one critical hit straight into his sensitive bundles of nerves, Jisoo collapsed down onto Mingyu's body.

"Min-Mingyu... Ah!! Pl-please.. stop.. ah-Ah!! Please AH!!" It's Jisoo's turn to beg, his entire body jolted as every thrust brought an electrical pleasure that rippled all over his sense.

"Huh.. un-cuffed me then hyung." Mingyu smirked.

_Then.. then stop for a while_. Jisoo let out a harsh breath as Mingyu finally stopped.

Jisoo then reached for the keys in the pocket and opened the cuffs (with a lot of struggles as Mingyu kept rolling his hips, making Jisoo unable to focus on his main task). 

Right when his hands was released, Mingyu lunged forward and pushed Jisoo down the matress. Putting both of his legs over his shoulders, Jisoo winced at the painful grip on his hip and thigh.

"It's payback time."

Mingyu thrusted in, mad and wild like an Alpha when he senses an Omega in heat. His finger nails dug deep into the white skin, so hard that it could break the skin and bleed.

Jisoo could only hold on to Mingyu as he continued to drilled in deeper into the tight heat. Each thrust hit directly straight into his prostate bringing the unimaginable pleasure to rake through his body like a wild storm.

Mind all hazy, all of his basic sense and functions were completely shut down. The only thing he could hear now what his own moans and cries and the slapping sound against each other.

"Hah.. ah-Ah! Mingyu!! So.. deep.." Jisoo moaned as Mingyu hit the deepest part of him, sending a shock wave all over his cells. Mingyu then attacked Jisoo's neck and nipples, painting each bud a bright red and tons of light purple hickeys all over the white skin.

"Ah! Please.. Mingyu... K-Kiss me."

Mingyu locked eyes with the hazy and teary brown chocolate eyes of the others before leaning down for an aggressive kiss. He doesn't understand why but he couldn't never get tired of the sweet taste of those plump lips.

Jisoo complied to his Master and kiss him like there's no tomorrow, all of the moans and cries were swallowed into the intense making out.

"Ah..Min-Mingyu... Gonna cum.."

"Come for me Angel." He whispered down into his ears.

Then immediately, Jisoo convulsed, hard. White cum splattered on to Jisoo's ans Mingyu's upper chest, painting the sweaty skin white. Mingyu folded Jisoo into his arms before thrusting harder, trying to reach his peak.

"Mingyu!! Too.. too much!! Ah.. ah.. I CAN'T!!" Jisoo cried and whimpered, tears streaming down his face because of the overstimulation.

Mingyu, on the other hand, did not falter but continued even faster, rushing his last adrenaline to finished the session.

Jisoo was crying, shaking and whimpering in his hold, nails scratching down Mingyu's back leaving red lines, unable to say anything else except the breathy "ahs".

"Jisoo, shit. Gonna cum so hard in you. Yeah? Paint your inside with my semen." The dirty talks from Mingyu's could barely pass through Jisoo's ears, as he was dizzy and drunk from the oversensitivity.

_"Hah.. hah.. ah.. ah.. hah.."_

Fuck! And Mingyu finally reached his release, all of his loads were pushed into the deepest part of Jisoo. He released so much that the cum seemed to flow non-stop, some even managed to leak out while his cock was still shoved deep inside. Jisoo let out a loud cried as he convulsed for the second time, some white cum splattered out before the rest was just clear fluid.

"Hah... I'm sorry love." Mingyu let out an airy apologize.

While Jisoo was still too fucked out to comprehend the surrounding, he managed to caught most of the sentence.

"Hah.. only I.. can see that form of yours." He let out before shutting his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Mingyu smiled happily before gathering his tiny Jisoo and brought the elder deep inside his chest. The blanket covered their body as they snuggle into each other's sense and drifted off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that one fucking picture that ever Carats are going nuts about. Yes that hip hop line W Korea. Yes that Kim Mingyu in a fur jacket, a fur hat and nothing beneath that.
> 
> I'm screwed


End file.
